la búsqueda de mi cutie mark
by focustos44
Summary: (paralela a mlp elementos de la armonia) cuenta la historia de como applebloom se hace amiga de scootaloo y sweetie bell y como obtienen su cutie mark mientras aguantan el bullying de sus rivales diamond y silver
1. Ante la reflexion

Antes de leer esta historia hay que dejar algunas cosas en claro

1-es una historia paralela a "mlp elementos de la armonía"

2-se ubica después de la batalla contra nightmare moon

3- no sigue la trama original de la serie my Little pony

4-se trata de un relato de cómo applebloom llega a ser amiga de scootaloo y sweetie bell

5-si no deseas leer la historia "mlp elementos de la armonía" te dejo algunos puntos a considerar

-twilight después de batallar con nightmare moon no considera a las demás como sus amigas

-aun no se sabe de la existencia de la princesa luna

-después de la batalla twilight quedo gravemente herida por lo cual tuvo que ir al hospital de canterlot y ella no vive todavía en el árbol lo cual actualmente es una biblioteca abandonada

_**Capitulo 1: ante la reflexion**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov applebloom**_

Habían pasado dos días en que poniville fue visitada por nightmare moon, muchos lugares habían sufrido destrozos, por suerte ella no se acerco a la granja en donde tuve que quedarme con granny Smith debido a que mi hermano big mac ni applejack estuvieron en la granja, aun así el pueblo aun no se recupera del todo de ese ataque por parte de la yegua de la noche, aunque hayan venido los soldados de la guardia real para avisarnos de que nightmare moon había sido encarcelada lo cual aun recuerdo como el pueblo solo mostraba muecas neutrales como si no supieran que expresar

-applebloom…-

La escuela comienza mañana en donde volverá todo a la normalidad, aunque a decir verdad ese fue un acontecimiento algo que extraño que vino de la nada

-applebloom…-

A pesar de tener un día sin responsabilidades no se me ha ocurrido una forma de conseguir mi cutie mark

-applebloom…-la voz resonaba en mis oídos lo cual hizo que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera abruptamente en el pasto, mis ojos se desorientaron en donde al regularlos me encontré con twist

-applebloom ¿qué pasa?...-me preguntaba twist con preocupación

-no… no es nada-miraba hacia otro lado, no quería hablar sobre el tema

-segura… ¿qué haces?-ella se desplazaba hasta mi para hacer contacto visual entre nosotras

-tengo que recoger manzanas para el almuerzo-me desplazaba hacia los arboles donde afortunadamente quedaban algunas cubetas con manzanas, twist seguía mi movimiento estando atrás mío

-que suerte que tiene tantos manzanos… ayer no había nada de comercio, mis padres tuvieron que recurrir a la despensa de emergencia para poder comer algo-twist me quedaba mirando mientras intentaba mover la pesada cubeta en donde yacía las manzanas

-si… pero mi abuela decidió vender lo cual… ayudo a varios ponis en apuros-me encontraba intentando mover la pesada cubeta de manzana en donde en unos momentos twist empezó a empujar conmigo logrando un pequeño movimiento

-por eso estoy aquí… traje un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento por parte de mis padres-indirectamente miraba a mi alrededor buscando el supuesto regalo

-lo deje arriba de la cubeta-me sorprendió que ella se diera cuenta que buscaba el regalo en donde vi una caja tapada con un papel color tierra con una cinta delgada de un celeste claro, con ella ayudándome me fue mucho más fácil llevar la cubeta hasta la casa en donde me esperaba granny Smith en la clásica mecedora

-frijolito…-la abuela intentaba levantarse de su mecedora

-no… no te levantes nosotras podemos-en ese momento emplee mucha más fuerza sintiendo que mi cascos traseros estuvieran a punto de fallar, twist pareció comprender rápidamente la indirecta y ella también empezó a emplear más fuerza lo cual la cubeta se movía mucho más rápido, la abuela se había quedado en la mecedora

-hola… pequeña gracias por ayudar a mi frijolito… que te trae a sweet Apple acress-me sentía un poco avergonzada de que me dijera "frijolito" en frente de twist sin embargo no iba a contradecirle en este momento tan difícil que pasaba nuestra familia

-hola granny Smith mis padres le mandan estos pastelitos agradeciendo su ayuda en tan critico día y… que los disculpara por no poder venir personalmente, pero están muy ocupados con la tienda-mientras ellas hablaban comenzaba con la boca a llevar las manzanas para adentro

-dile que muchas gracias y que son bienvenidas acá -llevaba más de la mitad de las manzanas hacia mi casa

-disculpe que tenga que irme tan rápido, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mis padres con la tienda-

-claro… vuelve pronto para que juegues con applebloom-agradecía en mi interior que no me dijera nuevamente frijolito

-es una potrilla muy tierna y dulce-la abuela se levantaba dificultosamente de su mecedora para ayudarme en la preparación del almuerzo

-por qué no mejor vas a ver a tus hermanos-la abuela me daba una sonrisa

-bueno...-deje a granny smith en la cocina para que prepara el almuerzo mientras yo iba a serle compañía a mis hermanos, la primera puerta que llegue fue la de applejack

-hola hermana ¿como estas?-al mirarla me fije que miraba por la ventana hacia afuera con una mirada perdida que daba indicio de que se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos

-que hay applebloom-applejack me dirigía la mirada la cual reflejaba cierta ausencia

-vine a ver como estabas-me acercaba para sentarme cerca de ella

-¿qué hace la abuela?-su casco se iba detrás de mi cuello lo cual hacia que me apegara mas a ella

-pues está haciendo la cena-puse mi cabeza en contacto con su cuerpo

-no deberías ayudarla-me preguntaba

-ella me mando a hacerles compañía-

-la abuela exagera… estoy bien…-

-claro que no… sufriste un gran desgaste físico-nos quedamos charlando un rato sobre lo que había pasado mi hermana en contra de nightmare moon, obviamente ella intentaba hacerlo una historia menos impactante y lograba identificar como tartamudeaba evitando soltar ciertas informaciones, después ella me mando a hacerle compañía un poco a big mac

-¿Cómo estas hermano?-entraba a la habitación de mi hermano en la cual estaba bastante ordenada y no logre identificar cambios desde que vine

-mañana estaré como nuevo-me respondía en la cama, mi relación con big mac era algo distante puesto que rara vez pasábamos un tiempo solos los dos

-y… ¿cómo has dormido?-me era extremadamente complicado sacar un tema de conversación puesto que no sabía que temas le gustaba hablar debido a que era poco expresivo

-bien-me daba una respuesta que no daba para otro tema

-¿Qué está haciendo la abuela?-me hacia la misma pregunta que applejack

-está haciendo la cena-de nuevo hubo un silencio

-¿mañana tienes escuela?-

-si… parece que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad-durante el pequeño transcurso comenzamos a hablar un poco, más que nada yo era la que hablaba mas puesto que mi hermano me preguntaba de temas variados, note que como applejack el también estaba distante como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, sin embargo granny Smith me dijo que no preguntara sobre sus experiencias que tuvieron en el día en que nightmare moon ataco a poniville, finalmente la abuela me pego un grito en donde debía bajar para ayudarla a llevar los almuerzos a mis hermanos en donde como era de suponerse mientras ayudaba a llevar los platos con comida derivadas en manzanas ambos comentaban que estaban bien, sin embargo la abuela nos le permitió levantarse, incluso llego a sorprenderme la situación, finalmente yo y la abuela nos quedamos abajo en la mesa almorzando las dos solas

-cómase todo para que crezca sana y fuerte-me comentaba al notar que comía lentamente y con pausas, por mi parte no tenia mucha hambre, la atmosfera era extraña lo cual me hacía sentir deprimida, deduje que era por ver a mis hermanos en sus camas por orden del medico

-no tengo mucha hambre abuela-terminaba de tragar esperando la respuesta

-frijolito…-me decía con un aire maternal, lo cual me hacía sentir más triste, por alguna razón mientras me abrazaba suavemente

-no te preocupes… ellos estarán mañana pateando esos manzanos-me comenzaba a frotar su rostro junto a mi mejilla, lo cual me daba un aire de tranquilidad

-si… aunque no podre verlo… pues tengo escuela-

Pero cuando llegues ellos estarán aquí… los manzanos nunca cambian de lugar-ella como siempre me daba una analogía sobre algún atributo de nuestra granja, por lo cual solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa, ayude a granny con lavar los trastes y por ultimo tenía toda la tarde libre en donde mis hermanos se quedaron dormidos debido a lo que pasaron en los días anteriores, en cuanto a granny me hizo un poco de compañía mientras estaba afuera de la casa, ella estaba en la mecedora, pero finalmente el sueño la venció, por lo cual me quede sola, pensaba en ir a buscar a twist, pero al final decidí que no, porque seguramente estaría ayudando a sus padres, al final me quede en mi cuarto pensando en una forma de obtener mi ansiada cutie mark en donde yo y twist éramos la únicas que no poseíamos cutie mark en el curso, lo cual nos atraía leves problemas en el curso en donde éramos consideradas las más pequeñas del salón, mientras que con diamond y su amiga spoon nos molestaban por ser fracasadas en no poder obtener nuestros talentos especiales

-como… como obtenerla-me decía en voz baja a pesar de que no hubiera nadie que me escuchara, pero aun así forzaba mi mente en encontrar la forma de obtenerla, pero lastimosamente nada me ha resultado, incluso mi familia me comentaron que siempre eran los últimos en conseguirlas por lo cual me tenía bastante preocupada, llegando a imaginarme de vieja con un costado en blanco, el día paso con completa normalidad en donde no pude destacar ningún suceso digno de recordar para finalmente sumergirme en mi cama para darme un merecido descanso en donde tendría que soportar por enésima vez la escuela.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Me encontraba en mi mente en donde podía imaginarme cualquier cosa que deseaba, mi mente se llenaba de símbolos de varios tipos que representaban varios talentos, tendía a imaginarme cual quedaría mejor en mi costado, donde siempre me quedaba como uno que tenía mi hermana las cuales eran tres manzanas, pero la mía era solo una en donde se encontraba atada con un pequeño lazo rojo como el que descansa en mi cabeza, finalmente siento como mi visión comenzaba a romperse para solo ver oscuridad en donde mi visión había perdido claridad, deduje que estaba despierta en donde lentamente sentía algo presionar mi cuerpo, mis ojos dificultosamente se abren para ver una parte de un sombrero

-applejack…-decía al aire esperando una respuesta

-que esperabas… un sombrero flotante-me daba una sonrisa, rápidamente le di un abrazo, me daba felicidad que ella estuviera delante mío y fuera de la cama

-tranquila… hoy me siento perfectamente, vamos a desayunar-me bajaba de la cama en donde primero me fui a lavar la cara para bajar a desayunar

-frijolito llegaste-me decía la abuela mientras ubicaba los alimentos para el desayuno en donde se encontraban todos ya sentados

-hermano-a pesar de nuestra poca comunicación también me dio felicidad encontrar bien a big mac en donde fui a darle un abrazo

-eyuup-me contestaba con su singular frase característica en donde me sentía revitalizada al escucharla, el desayuno paso con normalidad en donde la atmosfera se sentía mucho más agradable por lo que me sentía feliz a pesar de que pronto tendría que salir a la escuela

-me voy a la escuela-me dirigía a la puerta en donde descansaba mi mochila que había dejado previamente en la noche

-ten mucho cuidado applebloom-me gritaba mi hermana mientras mi hermano daba su efusiva frase "eyuup"

-adiós frijolito ataca esas matemáticas-solo pude soltar una pequeña risa ante su juego de palabras, tome mi mochila en donde me fui a todo galope dejando atrás a la granja no sin antes ver como lucia la granja junto a todos esos manzanos, el viaje era largo, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre desarrollando una buena condición física referente a mis reservas de energía y a lo que era galopar puesto a lo que tiene relación con mi fuerza aun estaba muy por debajo, logre observar como habían varios ponis llegando al pueblo en donde se veía todo como un día normal a excepción de las arquitecturas provenientes del pueblo en donde habían sufrido varios daños, pero a la vez se presentaban múltiples mejorías

-applebloom… espera-sentí que alguien me llamaba por lo cual me detuve en seco mire a mis alrededores encontrando que twist estaba más atrás intentando alcanzarme

-hola twist… Salí temprano por eso no pase por tu cabeza-intentaba excusarme por no pasar a su casa como lo hacia todos los días

-porque llegas temprano a la escuela-

-no hay ninguna razon-le comentaba mientras que poco a poco nos acercabamos a la escuela

-mira… llegamos cinco minutos antes-twist me señalaba con su casco un reloj que descansaba en la pared de la clase

-a pesar de haber salido tan temprano no hubo mucha diferencia-pensaba comparando con las veces anteriores

-hola-mientras me sentaba en mi asiento observaba como twist saludaba a los demás compañeros en donde tambien recibia los saludos pero la trataban como si ella fuera una potrilla

-no te molesta que te digan "pequeña" y esas cosa-le preguntaba ante su gran capacidad de ser ingenua

-no me moleta ¿a ti si?-en donde le daba un movimiento afirmativo como respuesta, después de todo tenia la misma edad que mis compañeros y me molestaba que me trataran como una potrilla

-...-mientras estabamos en silencio escuchaba un par de voces en donde rápidamente deduje que se trataba de diamond y spoon

-vamos a sentarnos-diamond le hacia una señal a spoon en donde rapidamente ellas intentaron sentarse lo mas cerca posible de nosotras

-hola applebloom... twist ¿como están?-si habia algo que me molestara era que me tratara como su amiga de toda la vida

-bien-dije secamente y haciendo un movimiento con mi cara para evitar el contacto visual con ella

-bien y tu diamond-twist le respondía con amabilidad, aun no entiendo cómo puede tratarla bien después de todo lo que nos hacia

-excelente twist-respondía con su desemboque de elegancia bastante ególatra que tenia

-y tu silver spoon-preguntaba a la potra de lentes

-no me puedo quejar-respondia mirandose la punta de los cascos, la campana sonaba en donde nuestros murmullos fueron silenciados por la campana en donde aparecía una figura morada

-buenos dias pequeños-saludaba nuestra profesora

-buenos días señorita cheerilee-exclamábamos todos

-me da gusto verlos a todos y que esta sea un exelente día-nos dedicaba una sonrisa en donde todos respondiamos con un si excepto diamond y spoon en donde una de ellas alzo el casco

-si diamond-preguntaba la profesora

-la escuela implemento algún sistema o método de seguridad por si nuevamente aparece nightmare moon-definitivamente fue un comentario que no se esperaba la maestra

-nightmare se encuentra en prisión por lo que no debes preocuparte-note como la maestra intentaba seleccionar las mejores palabras y regular su tono, por parte de los alumnos comenzaba a ver murmullos sobre el tema

-mi papa me dijo que nightmare tiene incluso más poderes que la princesa celestia... cree que una prisión sea suficiente para contenerla-spoon hablaba mientras mantenía su casco alzado, ese comentario habia hecho que todos nos quedáramos en silencio

-ese tema lo deben hablar con sus padres... ahora volvamos a las clases... quiero que lean la pagina treinta y tres de su libro de literatura-la maestra se ausentaba un rato mientras nos dejaba la orden de leer el libro.

-es verdad que es más poderosa que la princesa celestia-comentaba uno de los potros a ambas potras

-creen que pueda escapar-comentaba una potra, definitivamnete su plan habia salido a la perfeccion en donde nuevamente ellas eran el centro de atención, por mi parte tan solo me quede al margen aunque escuchaba detenidamente las cosas que hablaban.

-que dia mas largo-le comentaba a twist cuando logramos salir de clase

-fue mas largo porque pasamos dias sin clase, pero ya nos acostumbraremos-me comentaba ella, aunque voy a extrañar esos días libres

-mira… hay un grupo ahí-mi visión se encontraba con nuestras compañeras y algunos potros charlando con diamond y silver en donde formaban un circulo, lograba escuchar pocas palabras, pero las que más se repetían era "nightmare" por lo cual deduje que seguian hablando sobre ese tema

-vamos a ver-me pedia twist, la verdad queria evitar hablar con ese par y mas aun con tantos ponis donde literalmente sería un suicidio para nosotras dos si llegaban a molestarnos por nuestros flancos carentes de cutie mark, al ver como twist se dirigía hacia el grupo, tan solo pude soltar un suspiro de resignación para seguirle el paso y rogar por celestia que no hagan una de sus bromas de mal gusto.

Al sumarme al circulo comencé a poner atención a lo que decía diamond con una voz penumbrosa en donde denotaba un tono de voz tétrica en donde a la vez spoon movía su cabeza como afirmando las palabras de su amiga

-¿en serio?-preguntaba sorprendido uno de los potros, diamond intercambiaba una mirada con spoon disimuladamente

-bueno… eso dicen los rumores… ¿cierto spoon?-

-bueno es normal que no lo supieran nuestros padres son ponis muy importantes, por esa razón saben cosas que ustedes no-decía engreídamente haciendo un movimiento con sus gafas

-yo escuche que en esa biblioteca había un cementerio-comentaba una potrilla, uno a uno empezaron a comentar distintas revelaciones de la susodicha biblioteca abandonada que estaba en el pueblo, para mis adentros muchas de las cosas que comentaban carecían de sentido y comenzaban a relacionarlo con la aparición de nightmare moon

-no te parece que están exagerando-me susurraba twist, a lo que yo le di un movimiento aprobatorio y dándole una señal para que ambas nos alejáramos del lugar

-¿te dio miedo? flanco en blanco-me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una mirada maliciosa de diamond junto con una leve sonrisa de spoon

-yo creo que tan solo inventas historias-le comenzaba a recriminar

-con que no me crees… pequeña-me comenzaba a irritar, pude sentir la mirada de twist diciéndome mentalmente que tan solo me fuera y la ignorara

-son solo mentiras para ser el foco de atención-ellas ni se inmutaron al decir eso puesto que ya con anterioridad les había dicho lo mismo, ellas intercambiaron miradas para dirigirse a mí y comenzaron a galopar a ritmo lento mientras me seguían rodeando

-si no tienes miedo no te importara… no lo sé… ¡entrar!-abrí los ojos de golpe ante el comentario

-después de todo… dijiste que éramos mentirosas-me susurraba muy cerca del oído silver spoon, yo no sabía que decir, y sentía como mi valor se drenaba de mi cuerpo

-no necesito probarlo-empezaba a cerrar los ojos para evitar el contacto visual

-y por ser tan sumisa aun no encuentras tu cutie mark-ese comentario había hecho que sintiera una lluvia de emociones desde la ira hasta la tristeza más profunda por la verdad de sus palabras

-déjenla en paz-escuchaba como twist intentaba defenderme, mientras yo aun me mantenía pensando a través de las dos posibilidades que tengo

-está bien… demostrare que son solo rumores-aun me debatía en mi interior por mi decisión, pero quizás diamond tenga razón, si sigo dependiendo tanto de mi familia jamás creceré, incluso hasta pensaba que quizás tenía razón, debido a que quería ser la niña perfecta de mi familia y eso probablemente impedía que pensara por mí misma, empezaba a debatirme si era una potranca o tan solo una simple potrilla

-¡applebloom!-escuchaba a twist con una voz de reprimenda, pero la ignoraba, mientras en mi mente comenzaba a atar cabos sobre el porqué de mi carencia de cutie mark, después de todo las primeras en conseguir una cutie mark fueron siempre las que tuvieron malas relaciones con sus familias entre ellas diamond y silver que rara vez hablan de sus familias, en mi mente comenzaba a plantearme que quizás la aparición de una cutie mark radicaba en una expresión de rebeldía y dado que tanto yo como twist siempre intentábamos hacer lo correcto solo lográbamos retrasar nuestro progreso

-está decidido-gritaba diamond con voz triunfal a nuestros compañeros, en ese momento comenzaba a sentir el nerviosismo puesto que si mi familia se entera estaba segura que se disgustaran conmigo, mi mente me decía que no lo hiciera, pero mi ego comenzaba a silenciar mi cabeza, tan solo pude sentir como me observaba sorprendida twist con una mescla de asombro y decepción.

Continuara

_**Nota: para los que hayan leído mlp elementos de la armonía se ubica en el capitulo 12 epilogo lunar parte 3**_


	2. Ante la intriga

_**Capitulo 2: ante la intriga**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov applebloom**_

-Applebloom... ¿estás Segura?-nos dirigíamos al lugar en cuestión, mientras tanto reinaba un silencio hasta que twist lo había roto

-nightmare moon no apareció en esa biblioteca twist-a pesar de que mi boca decía eso en una parte de mi cabeza decía lo contrario

-pueden galopar más rápido-diamond nos gritaba desde una parte más alejada del camino, por otra parte spoon se mantenía con su serena e inexpresiva rostro al lado de tiara

-porque lo haces... si tú sabes que ellas deben tener algún plan para molestarnos-twist me susurraba al oído

-tengo una idea del porque aun no tenemos nuestras cutie mark... lo hago por eso-le devolvía el susurro evitando que ellas nos escucharan, pero lograba observar como ellas conversaban y debes en cuando soltaban una risa levemente sonora

-como ir a una biblioteca nos va a ayudar a obtener nuestras cutie mark-

-después te explico ya vamos llegando-logramos observar el gran árbol abandonado cuya estructura se veía bastante deteriorada junto con algunos toques lúgubres y más aun con la oscuridad que expresaban sus ventanas, por suerte es de día

-es... tenebroso-comentaba twist por mi parte también me sorprendía un poco la atmósfera que emanaba ese lugar

-porque no entramos-spoon hacia un movimiento con su cabeza señalando el lugar, mi mente empezaba a decirme que no era buena idea

-ustedes también van a entrar-les preguntaba a ambas

-por supuesto no nos da miedo-diamond sacaba levemente su pecho en señal de orgullo

-va a ser divertido-comentaba silver junto con un movimiento de su casco se acomodaba sus lentes en donde reflejaba la luz del sol haciendo que no se vieran sus ojos, ambas se dirigían a la puerta de la biblioteca

-vienes o no-le decía decididamente mientras me colocaba a un costado de spoon, en ese momento las tres esperábamos la respuesta de twist que se encontraba con una mueca de nerviosismo y confusión

-qué esperas... una invitación-ante el comentario de silver había puesto más nerviosa a twist

-qué pena que tu AMIGA tenga miedo y no te quiera acompañar-diamond se llevaba un casco hacia su hocico para reírse disimuladamente lo cual fue sumamente notorio, por parte de twist y yo tan solo nos quedamos mirando intentado comunicarnos sin palabras y entendiendo como se sentía la otra en donde al final cerro las ojos para dirigirse hacia nosotras con la cabeza levemente agachada

-qué bonito-decía diamond, le choque el casco con el mío en señal de agradecimiento por su presencia, el siguiente paso fue adentrarnos en la biblioteca, curiosamente miraba hacia atrás por alguna razón en donde me encontraba con el camino carente de ponis

-que sucio-rápidamente busque la voz de diamond en donde al mirar al frente me encontré con un lugar lleno de polvo junto con varias telarañas, lo extraño es que a pesar de todo el lugar se veía ordenado, sin contar que si fue abandonada hace décadas el lugar solo aparentaba semanas

-no puedes esperar que esté limpio si está abandonada-le comentaba juguetonamente, el ver la expresión anterior de diamond me había dado gracia

-cof cof-escuchábamos el sonido de tosidos por lo que al ir a la fuente sonora nos encontrábamos con spoon sacando un libro de uno de los estantes

-la leyenda del pegaso sin alas-spoon nombraba en voz alta el titulo en donde rápidamente lo tiro al piso

-este lugar es simplemente uno biblioteca común y corriente-alzaba la voz acusadoramente twist

-no... Lo que pasa es que... se debe venir de noche-tiara comenzaba a balbucear y a mirar alrededor en busca de algo que se relacionara con la yegua de la noche como lo había dicho en su relato

-me esperaba un lugar más terrorífico-comentaba spoon con su típica voz monótona

-creo que al final todo era...-en ese momento de triunfo diamond me interrumpe

-broma... era una broma para ver quiénes eran los que caían-intentaba defenderse

-si... broma-le hablaba con sarcasmo

-applebloom vamos antes de que tengamos problemas-me decía twist dirigiéndose a la puerta

-vamos spoon este lugar es una asco-decían demandante tiara mientras spoon le seguía el paso, yo también emprendía la retirada hasta que me encuentro con un librero lleno de polvo, me quede observándolo por varios minutos, después de todo es bastante raro ver tantos libros y sobre temáticas tan extravagantes en este pequeño pueblo, pero hubo un pack de libros que me llamaron la atención debido a lo llamativos que eran en los cuales la curiosidad pudo más que yo en donde con mi casco saco el libro el cual finalmente cae fulminante al suelo en donde se quedo abierto en una página las cuales salían varios manuscritos junto con varios diagramas

-que libro es este-decía en mis adentros mientras en la tapa daba un soplido con mi respiración, en donde el polvo caía en forma cristalina refractando la poca luz que salía de las paredes del árbol para aparecer un titulo

-pociones y química-comentaba en lo alto en el cual con mi casco comenzaba a dar vueltas las paginas encontrando varias formulas y comentario escritos en el libro

-applebloom que esperas-escuchaba como twist me gritaba desde afuera en ese momento me encontraba debatiendo en mi interior si llevarme los libros o dejarlos aquí, en donde finalmente me lleve ese libro junto con los otros libros las cuales guarde meticulosamente en mi mochila ignorando que los libros comenzaban a ensuciar de polvo mi mochila para dar comienzo a mi retirada de la biblioteca y dirigirme a casa

_**Boutique carrusel**_

_**Narrador protagonista pov sweetie bell**_

Rarity… estoy aburrida-decía mientras yo y mi hermana nos encontrábamos en la mesa de centro de la casa en donde rarity estaba sumergida dibujando lo que parecía ser un vestido, en la que estaba en su fase primaria mientras a su lado se encontraba con una pequeña libreta en la cual escribía pequeñas notas a considerar

-pero… linda… no te parece fascinante el diseño que estoy haciendo-me decía con un movimiento elegante de su cabello, por mi parte ya me estaba aburriendo de tan solo verla

-sí, pero… porque no jugamos a algo-le daba una sonrisa que nunca fallaba con nuestros padres

-lo siento querida, pero debo ponerme al corriente-ella agachaba la cabeza para mirar más estrictamente los detalles de su diseño

-quizás unos rubís en las zona de los costados-decía en voz alta mientras dibujaba unos especies de círculos en el dibujo para luego anotarla en su libreta, yo finalmente di un suspiro de aburrimiento y resignación

-no te preocupes pequeña hermana termino con esto y hacemos algo juntas-me sobaba la barbilla junto con su casco mientras con su boca la movía como si yo fuera un bebe a la cual le hacen una morisqueta para que no llore

-pero… me vienen a buscar a la tarde-

-no te preocupes falta poco-me decía mientras volvía a dibujar y anotar cosas con la libreta, mientras tanto solo me quedaba esperar pacientemente a que ella terminara antes de que nuestros padres vengan a buscarme

-toc toc-escuchaba como tocaban la puerta mientras rarity seguía dibujando

-rarity… la puerta-

-puedes abrir tu… estoy ocupada-yo solo di un nuevo suspiro para dirigirme desganada hacia la puerta

-disculpe aquí vive rarity-me decía una Pegaso con una cutie mark de burbujas y con ojos chistosos

-hmm si-decía ligeramente sorprendida por la aparición de la Pegaso

-toma es una carta, que tengas buen día-decía la pegaso para bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto y salir volando con una trayectoria media dudosa

-rarity tienes una carta de… nuestros padres-mientras me dirigía hacia mi hermana mantenía mi mirada en la carta que descansaba en mi hocico leyendo el remitente que era nuestros padres

-puedes leerla cariño-me sentaba cerca de ella para abrir de una forma brusca la carta para dar paso al contenido que se deslizaba a través de la mesa denotando un pequeño corte debido a mi torpeza y comencé a leer

-_**Rarity nos encontramos en canterlot haciendo un trasmite sobre lo sucedido con nuestra casa por el atentado de nightmare moon**_-rarity me interrumpía

-canterlot… me hubiera gustado ir para ver el glamur de la capital del arte y la cultura-decía mi hermana sumergida en sus propias fantasías

-puedo seguir-decía secamente ante el comentario que me había dado

-por supuesto querida… y un consejo… debes suavizar tu voz-yo solo di una mirada seria ante el comentario y continúe leyendo

-_**debido a ciertos percances en la economía de equestria, nuestro rembolso se verá atrasado de forma indefinida y por lo tanto aun no podremos regresar, pero no te preocupes un amigo de tu padre nos ayudo con un pequeño hospedaje**_-

-parece que tendrás la posibilidad de ir a canterlot pequeña hermanita-decía en un tono extraño mi hermana

-pero… no quiero irme… me gusta este pueblo-decía entre mis tristezas

-hermanita… ojala yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ir a canterlot-ella me miraba a los ojos, pero aun así no aceptaba la idea de dejar este hermoso pueblo

-te voy a extrañar tanto-ella me daba un abrazo, yo aun no podía procesarlo

-te extrañare tanto rarity-decía entre sollozos para abalanzarme sobre mi hermana y llorar un poco

-no llores… se que harás muchos amigos-me decía sin romper el abrazo

-supongo… que debo acostumbrarme a la idea-me separaba de ella mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que estaban contenidas en mis ojos, mi vision viajaron hacia la carta en donde me daba cuenta que aun no había terminado de leerla toda

-_**pero solo le sobraba una habitación y no quisimos abusar de su hospitalidad por lo que te pediremos que cuides de sweetie bell en tu casa mientras arreglamos nuestra situación, y no te preocupes mandaremos dinero para que convivan las dos**_

_**Posdata: mandaremos pronto las pertenencias de sweetie bell**_-yo solo me quedaba con la boca abierta ante la última parte, también note como rarity se había quedado tensada

-no… no me iré… viviré contigo-decía entre gritos de felicidad y saltando alrededor de la mesa

-¿en serio?-me decía rarity en la que la magia que levitaba la pluma comenzaba a parpadear para luego caer abruptamente a un costado del papel

-no es maravilloso-le daba un abrazo a mi hermana

-si maravilloso-me decía con un tono un poco extraño, en ese momento no le veía la cara, pero de seguro estaba feliz

-sweetie cariño podrías ir a comprarme unos dulces y algunos para ti-me decía mientras de su monedero sacaba algunos bits

-no vienes conmigo-le preguntaba

-no… debo hacer algunas cosas… para que vivas aquí cariño-yo solo le daba un movimiento de aceptación para disponerme a salir de la casa

-que felicidad… viviré con rarity-me decía mentalmente para luego irme galopando hacia la tienda

-PORQUE A MI-escuchaba una voz potente y chillona junto con un grito de desesperación, comencé a mirar hacia los lados, pero no sabía de qué dirección venia

-pobre señora… espero que este bien-decía mientras me sumergía en sugarcube

_**Alguna parte del pueblo de poniville**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov scootaloo**_

Bien scoot… tu puedes-me decía a mi misma al prepararme para volar, me encontraba en una nube curiosamente muy alta en la que gracias a una pegaso muy amable, me subió a la nube

-no pienses negativamente-me decía al ver que estaba muy alta en donde abajo lograba ver las construcciones del pueblo

-aquí voy-en ese momento salte lo más alto posible para batir mis pequeñas alas con toda la fuerza que poseía en donde dificultosamente me iba moviendo a través del cielo para llegar a la otra nube

-lo… logre-me decía sorprendida ante la bien que me había salido el volar de una nube a otra, pero sentía muy cansada mis alas

-debe ser algo normal… por no estar acostumbrada a volar-me decía a mi misma

-debo seguir para algún día llegar por mi cuenta a-detenía mi frase para ver el cielo

-para llegar a cloudsdale-decía con chispas en mis ojos en donde me imaginaba como seria la ciudad más importante para los pegasos

-bien… siguiente entrenamiento-me ponía en posición para volar, comienzo a batir lentamente mis alas en donde sentía ciertas molestias pero las ignore

-ahora-gritaba para comenzar a batir mis alas en donde lentamente me iba acercando hacia la otra nube

-ahhhhh-gritaba ante el cansancio que sentí en mis alas en donde mis alas se encontraban entumidas por alguna razón

-ayuda-gritaba mientras caía, pero lastimosamente no había nadie cerca en donde lo único que podía hacer era un esfuerzo sobreponi por expandir mis alas e intentar planear

-por favor-decía mientras que mis alas estaban levemente extendidas las cuales minimizaba mi velocidad, finalmente caí en el techo de un árbol que se veía bastante antiguo, en donde caía abruptamente en el techo en donde para mi suerte no me había lastimado

-oh por celestia-daba un suspiro de alivio, el cual duro poco porque el techo comenzaba a agrietarse

-oh no-decía mientras mis pupilas se contraían en donde flexione mis extremidades para saltar y salir del lugar, pero en ese instante el techo se rompió

-ahhhh…AHHHH-gritaba mientras caía en donde la peor parte fue cuando choque de lleno con un especie de librero, para mi suerte no me lastime mi cabeza debido al casco que llevaba

-ay-repetía incesantemente al costarme moverme en donde vi como el librero se encontraba en el piso junto con un desastre en el suelo, la luz que caía sobre el agujero iluminaba tenuemente el lugar

-parece estar abandonado-decía entre sollozos mientras veía una especie de puerta en donde bajo todos mis esfuerzos logre salir del lugar en donde me fije que no había ni un poni cerca, por suerte sabia donde estaba

-mi papa me va a retar-estaba un poco asustada por el castigo que me daría mi papa, pero en ese momento poco importaba al sentir leves dolores en las zonas de mis alas

-definitivamente este no fue mi día-me dirigía lenta y dolorosamente hacia mi casa para que mi papa me llevara al hospital y esperar uno de los regaños más fuerte que escucharía en mi vida


End file.
